


Little Bundle 3

by Daryldixon2



Series: Little Bundle Series [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick Grimes, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Daryl and Rick are back. Hilltop and Alexandria all now live in The Kingdom. Daryl is pregnant. Again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Beth appears in the third story in The Little Bundle Series. She finds the group again and is happy.

It was a beautiful morning in The Kingdom, and Daryl Dixon was on the porch. He was seated and Rick Grimes came out. 

"Hello my love." Rick said.  
"Hello love." Daryl said.  
"How's that baby?" Rick said.  
"Good love." Daryl said.

Daryl is 4½ months pregnant, and glowing. He's wanting to go for a walk. Paul Rovia (Jesus) came up. He sat down. Daryl stood up and stretched but gently. Rick helped him down the stairs, and Aaron agreed to go on a walk with him.

"Oh hey Beth." Jesus said.  
"Hey Jesus. Have you seen Maggie?" Beth said.  
"She's at the mansion over there." Jesus said.  
"Thank you. Oh and how's Daryl, Rick?" Beth said.  
"He's fine. Healthy as can be. Thanks for asking Beth." Rick said.  
"Glad he's fine. Ok gotta find Maggie. Later." Beth said.

Meanwhile, Daryl and Aaron were talking and all smiles when the town was panicked. Walkers broke in. Aaron got Daryl into safety. Rick was fighting them off. Aaron and Daryl put the desk against the door. They stood back, and Daryl felt his baby squirm inside him. All he needs is to protect him/her. Daryl sees his husband and was crying out to him.

"Rick!" Daryl cried. "Rick!"   
"Quiet down!" Aaron said.  
"He's my husband and the father of my baby I'm carrying. You never tell a pregnant man to calm down." Daryl sneered.  
"I'm sorry but your luring the walkers to us." Aaron said. "Can't have that baby and you dead, right?"

Daryl was sad but nodded. After all the walkers were dead, the gate was repaired and Daryl came out with Aaron. Rick wasn't bitten. Daryl was crying. Of joy that is.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, Daryl was in the kitchen, and he was making supper as all wives or omegas do. Rick came home, and kissed him.

"I'm glad that Aaron kept you safe." Rick said.   
"Could said the same to you." Daryl scoffed. "I wish I..."

Daryl started to cry again. Rick held him protectively. Rick don't like seeing his omega crying. It makes him sad as well.

"I wished I could have saved you." Daryl said.  
"No! You need to be safe. I can't and won't los you or my baby that's in your belly." Rick said putting his hand on Daryl's newly small noticeable bump.   
"But..." Daryl started to say but was interrupted by Rick's lips smacking onto his.  
"I'm gonna finish dinner." Daryl said.

Daryl put venison in the pan and turned on the stove. He then put the beans in the pan and put the baked potatoes in the microwave and dinner was starting to cook. Daryl kept an eye on the food, and once they were done, he put the food on the table and set the plates and forks out. 

"Dinner babe!" Daryl said.

Rick came down and dished himself out some food and sat down. He was eating it.

"This is the define. Meaning delicious." Rick said. "You make the best dinner. Carol does too but she can't beat you."  
"Yeah I know." Daryl said smiling.

After dinner Rick cleaned the dishes and Daryl was in the shower. He was cleaning himself up. He was cleaning his bump, and his baby kicked. Daryl smiled. He finished cleaning himself up, and came downstairs in PJs. Carol was over and with cookies. Rick told her Daryl's been craving cookies. Luckily she's happy to make a batch of them for him. 

"Thank you Carol." Daryl said. "They're good."   
"Thank you. And you're welcome!" Carol said. "Well, I must get back. Ezekiel needs me. Goodnight and lock the doors. For safety."  
"Will do. Thank you." Rick said.

Daryl finished his second cookie and it got dark outside. Everyone locked every door and was in for the night. Rick and Daryl went to their room and cuddled with each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came and Daryl came out. He walked into the kitchen, and made some eggs and venison sausage. Rick went on early morning watch, so he'll be home anytime. Daryl finished and Rick was just in time. He was mad as well.

"You ok?" Daryl said.  
"No! If you weren't pregnant we'd have your help!" Rick shouted. "Get rid of it! Now!"

Daryl stood there in anger and shock before looking down and walking away. He went to Maggie's and she had him sit down.

"What did Rick say to you?" Maggie said.  
"Said if I wasn't pregnant I could've helped." Daryl said. "And he told me to get rid of my baby."   
"He's a jackass!" Beth said. "He can stay with us."

Meanwhile, Glenn Rhee went to rick and Daryl's house angry as fuck! He stormed in.

"Hey Gl..." Rick said.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Glenn said. "Telling Daryl to abort his baby? You are such a dumb ass. I can not believe you'd go and do that to Daryl."

Sophia and Katy came out. They were at Alexandria. 

"Sophia pack your and Katy's things." Glenn said. "You're gonna stay with me and Maggie."

And with that Sophia did. Glenn glared at Rick before taking the kids back to his place. Daryl was better. Katy and Sophia came in and hugged Daryl. 

 

That night, Daryl got his things from the house, and was back at Glenn's house. He didn't had too much for the room but that's ok. He is sharing with both his kids. Well, Sophia isn't his biologically just his adopted daughter. He missed Carol terribly. But he kept the promise to her if something was to happen, he'd take care of her daughter as his own child. And that's what he's doing.

"Daddy read me a bedtime story?" Katy said.

And so Daryl did. He read her Cinderella. She fell asleep. Daryl went downstairs and sat down next to Beth. 

"I pray every night for you and your kids." Beth said. "You are the light of our group. You teach those kids from right to wrong. Daryl you're a wonderful father to them."  
"Thank you. This baby is Rick's. He wants to get rid of it. But why? He don't want it? I'm better off raising her or him on my own. But you guys can help me if needed." Daryl said.  
"We'd love to." Beth said. "That baby is welcomed! Rick screwed up big time. I don't know if he can fix it this time."  
"Don't know." Daryl said. "Well I'm gonna go to bed cuddling my kids. Night!"  
"Night Dare." Beth said.

Daryl went to bed and cuddled Katy close to him? Sophia cuddled up to him too.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl was helping Glenn with the watch. Rick was nowhere in sight. Daryl decided that their marriage is over. He was torn but it had to be done. Glenn and Maggie was so sad for him. Abraham decided to take watch, and let Daryl rest. Daryl walked into the house.

"Dare..." Rick said.  
"Safe it. Its over between us." Daryl said. "I am never getting rid of my baby the you help me create. I haver never felt more betrayed in my life. Especially from my own soon to be ex husband. I loved you. The marriage is done with. End of story."

Daryl walked out and went to his house. Katy is not his. Neither is Sophia. So Rick don't have to bother to come over. Daryl was being put into his own house, and so he did. Rick never bothered to come by. Daryl got food from Olivia so he can feed his kids. Sophia and Katy came home from school. They are hungry. Daryl explained to them that him and Rick are over. They are happy. Rick was such a dick. But its time to move on from it. Daryl finished dinner and King Ezekiel knocked and stopped in to talk.

"I heard the news. Of you and Rick." Ezekiel said. "I am sorry to hear."  
"It was bound to happen." Daryl said. "He screwed up. Told me to get rid of this life I'm carrying inside of me? Basically told me I'm useless. Go ahead say it. I'm useless."  
"You're not." Ezekiel said. "It don't mean if you're pregnant you're useless. You're not. He had no right to call you that and told you to abort that child. It is life."  
"Thank you. I must finish cleaning." Daryl said.  
"King Ezekiel play?" Katy asked.  
"If that's ok with your father?" Ezekiel said.  
"Daddy?" Katy asked.  
"I don't see why not." Daryl smiled.

Daryl allowed Ezekiel to play with his youngest. Sophia and Carp are on a date. Carl heard what Rick did and won't talk to his own father because of it.


	5. Chapter 5

After Ezekiel left Daryl got the kids for dinner. Suddenly Daryl hears the door knock and answers it. It's Rick.

"What?" Daryl said.  
"I never meant what I said. I'm just so stressed I took it out on you. I'm so sorry. I truly am." Rick said.  
"You hurt me bad." Daryl said. "But we can stay married because I'm still madly in love with you."

The kids were glad that that the family is back together again. Daryl let him move in since the house is bigger, and raise their child they're expecting in the house. Glenn and the crew knew they'd get back together. But Glenn did warn Rick if he ever hurts Daryl in such a way that Daryl shouldn't be treated, he'd be banned from the Kingdom. Ezekiel accepted that as well. Rick and Daryl were at the table, and They all ate. After dinner, Daryl put Katy into her bed. Now she's 2 and in a bigger bed but with those bed guards on her bed. Daryl came down and Sophia is also in bed. He read them a story. Now its him and Rick time. Daryl sat on his lap, and kissed him. Rick held his but to keep him from falling. 

"I can't lose you anymore." Rick said. "I'm sorry. I want this baby as much as you do."  
"Good cause I ain't getting rid of it." Daryl said.  
"Good." Rick said. 

After their little fun, they went to bed. Daryl laid down and felt Rick put his hand on his bump. They both talked and laughed at their kids silliness which is their fondest memory before falling asleep.


End file.
